


breaking the drought • Doyoung x Jaehyun • smut

by abnegative



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Doyoung is an arts student and Jaehyun is art. This was written as a request from a follower on my Wattpad account.





	breaking the drought • Doyoung x Jaehyun • smut

"Please Jaehyun..." Taeyong whined at his flat mate. "If no one turns up they won't ask me anymore. Plus..." he laughed sarcastically as he opened the fridge and saw one lonely tomato and half a carton of chunky milk. "We need the money."

 

Jaehyun leaned against the kitchen counter. "Tae, I'm a serious model, I'm trying to really make it." He frowned and opened the cupboard looking for coffee. "Well what do you have booked for the rest of the week?" Taeyong smirked as he already knew the answer.

 

He pushed Jaehyun aside as he got out the instant coffee and started making two mugs with lots of sugar to negate the bitterness of taking it black. "Jae. I'm going to this catalogue shoot and you're filling in for me at the art college." Taeyong stirred the mugs and handed one to Jaehyun. "Come on man. It's fine. It's a bit cold though so, you know, work it up a bit before." He giggled a little as he looks down at Jaehyun's crotch making the other blush and cover it with his hands.

 

—

 

"Hey Jungwoo!" Doyoung smiled gently at his favourite friend. "Hey Doyoungie." Jungwoo smiled back sweetly. "Ready for sculpting class?" Doyoung groaned. Sculpture was messy and finicky and annoyingly frustrating. He loved every aspect of visual art school, painting was relaxing and the colours flowed effortlessly from the end of his brush, photography and collage and drawing all cane so easily. But the moulding of clay under his fingertips suddenly made him feel all uncoordinated and untalented.

 

Doyoung took his place near the side of the studio. Tall windows allowed the natural light to pour in and he stared at the sketchbook in front of him beside the lump of clay he was going to have to will into submission. His bench he shared with Jungwoo had water, clay knives, pencils and other implements scattered all over it already. Jungwoo was talented at sculpture and an expert at making a messy work environment but Doyoung tried to ignore it. He was stressed enough without fighting with his best friend as well.

 

The class chatted quietly while they waited for the model. He arrived ten minutes late to the scowl of the lecturer and Doyoung was surprised to see it wasn't the usual guy. He watched him walk in and shed his robe unselfconsciously and stand naked in the middle of the room. "Damn boy...." he heard Jungwoo mutter under his breath. "Excuse me. What about your boyfriend?" Doyoung hissed and Jungwoo began to giggle. "I'm allowed to look geez. And someone obviously drinks all his milk!"

 

Doyoung had to agree. The guy was ripped. His whole body, from his shoulders down to his calves and everything in between, was just muscle on muscle. He was perfection. Doyoung felt himself getting hot all over and he averted his eyes to the sheer of paper in front of him.

 

The sketching was the easy part and he found every line and limb magically flowing from the end of his graphite pencil. He didn't dare look up and he didn't have to. The man's body was burned into his mind. He sketched and sketched and willed himself to concentrate and soon the hour was up. Jungwoo rushed out of the room in a hurry to meet up with his boyfriend picking him up at the gate and Doyoung was left behind to make some sense of their workstation.

 

He was almost done, only just realising he was the last one left, when the click of the door to the bathroom made him realised he wasn't totally alone. "Hey. Uh.. do you think you can tell me where the office is?" The model was, thankfully, now dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plain white tshirt.

 

Doyoung looked around and back at the guys face as he walked closer to him. "Who me?" He stammered and the model laughed displaying his beautiful smile as his mochi cheeks swallowed his puffy eyes. "Yeah you. Do you know where the office is?" "Ah.. w-well.. it's the big red brick building near the front gate. It has a big sign out the front that says office.." Doyoung silently cursed the flush creeping across his cheeks as he tried to avoid eye contact.

 

"You busy? It's the end of the day and, I don't know, maybe you could walk me there?" Doyoung looked around again even though he knew it was only the two of them left. "Ah.. yeah... sure. I can do that." He said to the handsome model grinning at his endearingly shy reply.

 

 

—

 

 

"Tae...." Jaehyun called out as he walked into their apartment. "Hey. How did it go?" Taeyong was fresh out the shower and wandered out in just his towel grinning when h saw the bag of groceries. "Yasss bitch!" He said and snatched the bag inspecting the contents. "Milk, meat, chocolate..." Taeyong began stacking the treasure away in the fridge as Jaehyun flopped onto the couch. "How was it?" Taeyong called out and Jaehyun laughed a little. "It was fine. Easy cash and I met a cute guy."

 

"In that sculpture class? Ew who?"Taeyong frowned in the doorway. That class was full of soft art school geeks. "Some fucking cutie called Doyoung. Black hair, nice eyes, skinny with broad shoulders...." "That kid that talks too much?" Taeyong laughed and Jaehyun sat up and grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. "I got his phone number too. And I'm going back to model again tomorrow!"

 

 

—

 

 

"Pick up pick up......" Doyoung shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Hey. What's up?" Jungwoo said when he answered. "What's up? I have to change my fucking phone number. That's what's up." Doyoung was almost in tears. "Bitch calm down." Jungwoo giggled into the phone. "Why do you have to change your phone number?"

 

"Ok so that guy, the model guy, the one with the body, he kinda walked out with me today, and he was talking to me, and smiling and chatting, and I don't know, he asked for my number, and I don't know what I was thinking Jungwoo, I fucking gave it to him what was I thinking now I have to get a new number FUCK!"

 

"Okay first of all breathe honey." Jungwoo said as he laid back on his bed. "Second of all what's the big deal? He's hot and cute and you're single as fuck Doyoung and you have been for a year." Jungwoo rolled his eyes as Doyoung groaned into the phone. "Doyoungie I love you but you drive me crazy."

 

"What do I do if he calls?" Doyoung asked softly and Jungwoo smiled into the phone. "You just answer."

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Doyoung's relief at his silent phone was replaced by the terror of Jaehyun's flirty glances his way while he tried to sketch and sculpt the next day. He had been shaken significantly when the model turned up for a second day and as much as he tried to will the clay into submission he could feel the burn of Jaehyun's gaze.

 

 

 

It didn't help that Jaehyun was completely naked as he leaned on a table posing while he was sketched.

 

 

It didn't help that Doyoung had been going through a dry spell ever since his boyfriend left him for someone else just over a year ago.

 

 

It didn't help that every time Doyoung looked up Jaehyun was watching him work.

 

 

 

The time flew by and soon the class was over. "Wait for me!" Doyoung hissed as he saw Jungwoo picking up his things at record speed. "No way!" Jungwoo replied as he saw the model wandering towards them wearing just his jeans. With a satisfied wink Jungwoo took off leaving Doyoung alone with the gorgeous man walking towards him.

 

Jaehyun smiled at Doyoung making the younger man's face flush. "Hey cutie. I was going to call last night but I fell asleep watching tv." Jaehyun's sweet smile didn't match the sinful body he was covering with a hoodie. "Ah.. it's okay..." Doyoung mumbled as he gathered up his pencils. "I didn't think you were serious anyway..." he turned and almost crashed his body into Jaehyun's chest as the model leaned close to him. "I was serious." Jaehyun whispered in Doyoung's ear. "Want to get a drink?"

 

Doyoung's eyes travelled down Jaehyun's neck, his prominent Adam's apple, his broad shoulders. His gaze worked its way over Jaehyun's muscular chest and defined biceps and he felt himself nodding in agreement. A drink sounded like a good idea. He was suddenly feeling very thirsty.

 

 

—

 

 

 

Doyoung loosened up over a vanilla milkshake as Jaehyun chatted amiably from behind his own chocolate shake. And as he relaxed he realised Jungwoo was right. It had been way too long and it was time to put the past behind him. It was time to break the drought. "Want to come back to my apartment and watch a movie?" He asked shyly as he drained his milkshake. "I thought you'd never ask!" Jaehyun grinned as he finished his in one last big gulp.

 

 

—

 

 

 

"So, come in, you can put your shoes there, sit where you want, I'll get some snacks or drinks, whatever you want.." Doyoung's nervous chatter was cut off as Jaehyun pressed their lips together gently. "Anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" He chuckled as they broke apart and Doyoung blushed. "Yeah. People tell me all the time."

 

The time for talking was done. Jaehyun pushed Doyoung hard against the wall and licked a long stripe down his neck. "Your neck is beautiful." He whispered against the damp skin leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He let his hungry hands wander under Doyoung's shirt feeling every inch of his warm soft skin. "I'm taking this off. Okay?" Jaehyun saw a nod of acceptance and he tore Doyoung's shirt off over his head and worked his mouth down from his ear to the pale skin of his shoulder.

 

"Do you like that?" Jaehyun whispered and Donyoung nodded. "Then say it baby. Tell me you like it..." "I like it.... aaaahhhh...." Doyoung was cut off by the feeling of one of his nipples being teased by Jaehyun's thick tongue. Jaehyun sucked harshly and suddenly making Doyoung hiss but his body still arched into the feeling. "Been a while?" Jaehyun chuckled a little as he felt Doyoung's hips buck against him, his hard bulge pressing into Jaehyun's thigh, the other man's face pink and flushed with embarrassment.

 

"Don't be ashamed." Jaehyun dropped to his knees and began to fiddle with the zip of Doyoung's pants. He could hear the other panting heavily and he looked up to see a combination of exhilaration and pure shyness in Doyoung's face. "Do you want me to stop?" Jaehyun suddenly realised he was being kind of pushy. Doyoung just stared down at him with his beautiful dark eyes wide open and shook his head. "It's just been a long time..." He managed to squeeze his voice out just in time. Jaehyun had his cock out and in his hand and then the end disappeared into Jaehyun's wet mouth.

 

Doyoung moaned as his knees buckled and he almost fell. He leaned heavily against the wall and the harder Jaehyun sucked the harder he had to work to stay upright. "Stop..." he begged for relief when he felt himself on the edge. His fingers were wound tight in Jaehyun's hair as his hips bucked and his voice begged for relief. He finally got it when Jaehyun relaxed the tight grip of his mouth and grinned as he stood up. "Where's your bedroom?" He asked and Doyoung led the way.

 

"Damn it. You're so fucking hot..." Jaehyun barely waited for the other to hit the bed before he was on him. "Anyone ever tell you that? So fucking sexy..." He pulled Doyoung's pants all the way off and tossed them aside. He hovered over him, tasting his skin, nipping and sucking gently wherever he felt like it. Their mouths met again for a brief moment before Jaehyun knew he wanted to taste more than his tongue.

 

He slid onto the floor and pulled Doyoung to the edge of the bed. He was overcome with lust, the fact that he was still fully clothed and in control was driving him wild, and the naked man withering under his touch made him hunger for a mouthful of Doyoung's body.

 

Jaehyun pushed Doyoung's knees up and spread him wide with his thumbs. "Is it okay if I eat you?" His breath was warm against Doyoung's skin, his body exposed, his most intimate places on display to this man he'd only known for two days. But as embarrassing as it was he felt needy, he felt hot and empty, and he wanted relief from the painful leaking erection lying against his stomach. He leaned up on his elbows and nodded at Jaehyun who held his eye contact as his tongue snaked its way out of his mouth and into Doyoung's ass.

 

Doyoung was too turned on to be embarrassed. "Ah fuck.." he called out, swearing uncharacteristically and uncontrollably, his hips bucking up off the bed in ecstasy. He rode the feeling of Jaehyun's face buried between his ass cheeks as Jaehyun licked and sucked at him until he groaned and begged for relief.

 

"I need to cum..." He squirmed on the bed and Jaehyun stopped and his let hands gently stroke the insides of Doyoung's creamy thighs. "So sexy...." he murmured as he stripped his clothes as quickly as he could. Doyoung leaned over and rummaged in his bedside cupboard for some lube and when he found it he tossed it to the other. Jaehyun was naked and hard, his body aching to be inside Doyoung, his cock hot and ready.

 

"Are you ready?" Jaehyun asked as he sat back on his heels. He used a handful of the lube to coat his cock and began rubbing the rest into Doyoung's hole. One finger slipped in easily and Doyoung whined at the feeling. "Fuck.... Jaehyun..... you're the one who talks too much..." Doyoung whined. "Just shut up and fuck me." He writhed against the intrusion of another finger and Jaehyun had enough of waiting.

 

His cock slid in slowly and easily until he was all in. He was inside Doyoung, deep inside his warm body, and it felt amazing. Jaehyun dipped his head and drew Doyoung into a deep kiss, enjoying the taste of his tongue, their lips moving in sync as their bodies began to thrust and grind against each other.

 

Doyoung's shyness turned into a wild wanton lust. He moaned and called Jaehyun's name, his fingertips leaving deep scratches down his muscular back, his hips working to meet every thrust. Jaehyun felt so hard inside him and when he lifted one leg up and angled his thrusts deeper Doyoung cried out in pleasure.

 

Jaehyun took it as encouragement and began to pound harder. He thrust ruthlessly as his erection found the place inside Doyoung that made him scream and as he abused that spot over and over he was soon rewarded with the sight of Doyoung's cum all over his chest.

 

As the man under him heaved and gasped for air Jaehyun relaxed and let himself go. He grunted heavily and thrust hard and tossed his head back as he came. He orgasmed hard and filled Doyoung up with his hot thick cum before slowing his thrusts and stopping.

 

He slipped out of Doyoung and ignored the mess they were in. Even though it was only late afternoon he pulled the covers back and snuggled Doyoung close in the warmth of his comfy bed. He was glad he took the modelling job but it would be a while before he would be able to do it again. He would have to wait until the stinging scratches on his back healed up.

 

And Doyoung relaxed completely. He had broken his year long drought and in the best way. He rolled over towards Jaehyun and snuggled closer to the man's heavenly bare chest. "Are you thirsty?" He asked quietly as his fingers trailed through the fine hair down the centre and Jaehyun tickled at the sensation. "Yeah I'm thirsty." He said as he kissed Doyoung's forehead gently. "Have you got any milk?"

 

 


End file.
